This invention relates to an apparatus or system and method or process for controlling the movement of one or more objects as they approach a point at which the objects are likely to collide if a control apparatus or system is absent. More specifically, a practical application of the present invention is the apparatus or system and method or
The recent shortage of gasoline after hurricanes Katrina and Rita indicate that conservation of energy is necessary since the slightest disruption in supply causes an inordinate amount of increase in the price of energy, particularly oil, gasoline and natural gas. One major source of wasted gasoline and frustration for motorists is the inefficient traffic control system used in cities and towns. This is very evident when one waits at traffic lights with no opposing traffic coming and long unnecessary stops at street intersections adds to air pollution problems as well. These facts have been noted in numerous traffic professionals' publications and the details are not necessary to quote in respect of the background for the present invention.
Several prior art patents provide improved apparatus or systems and methods or processes which are improvements over the traditional tri-color traffic signal on a fixed timed protocol for regulating and controlling vehicular and pedestrian traffic at any particular intersection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,219 to Moummady includes an elaborate traffic management system using a video camera that provides data on the intersection, is converted to digital imaging information, and is processed and analyzed. The analysis is used to simulate and validate a strategy for traffic control prior to on-site implementation. However, such a system is overly complex and simplification would be beneficial. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,633,238 and 6,317,058 to Lemelson et al. rely on fuzzy logic and global positioning system (GPS) via satellite technology to track moving vehicles and provide warning signs on or near traffic signals, or even in vehicles properly equipped, for communicating with the GPS system and for optimizing traffic light phase split based on the traffic information from the traffic information units. However, this requires very complex coordination between GPS and traffic information units and would be very difficult to implement widely. U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,442 to Sadakata et al. provide a method for predicting traffic space mean speed and traffic flow rate and apparatus for controlling traffic using the predicted traffic flow rate. The system uses a measurement of traffic density on the road to predict a traffic flow rate and includes video cameras for picking up images of a traffic condition at an upper stream of an intersection, an analog/digital converter for converting the image data into a digital video signal, two sets of image memories for storing the digital image data for two scenes captured, a data process/control unit for calculating a total number of vehicles with a predetermined area and calculating a correction coefficient and an input/output unit for interfacing with the traffic control signal. However, this system and method uses complex video image processing and analog video systems which need conversion to digital signals and, further, uses traffic estimates and correction coefficients to control the traffic light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,615 employs a radar traffic light control system with a transmitter/receiver module including an array of interconnected microstrip patch antennas which also act as the resonators for oscillators powered by IMPATT diodes; varactors on the interconnections permit beam steering for scanning roadways. However, this system requires an interconnected array of antennas and receivers to gain the whole picture of the intersection or roadway. Other mechanical systems such as road embedded loop antennas or pneumatic strips across the roadway give limited information and require expensive maintenance and traffic interruption. Thus, an improved system or apparatus and method or process for traffic regulation and control to provide a smooth flow of traffic is desirable and is provided by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method or process for controlling traffic at intersections without overly complicating a digital camera input device with the total image which the camera can observe and capture as images. It is another object of this invention to use a digital camera to avoid the step of converting the image captured into digital format for processing. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus or system combining a digital camera with a roadside marker and a central processing unit having a computer program which obtains the digital image, processes and analyzes less than the entire image for information on the traffic and then proceeds through a logical progression to produce an output which changes the traffic signal light in a safe and efficient manner so that energy and emotion is conserved. These and other objects will be readily apparent from the following description of the invention